


Take a Leap

by seraphic_gate



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: Sogo is wound up and frustrated, unable to keep up with Tamaki’s dancing.  Tamaki wants to show him how to dance with his feelings. They go to the park for some silly fun.





	Take a Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you’d like to see some of my art or talk about fandom stuff please look up my twitter @shippy_things

“Give us a smile, Osaka-san!”

Every time he heard that, he felt even less like smiling. He applied all his concentration to keeping up with Tamaki’s dancing, but he could never reproduce the moves exactly as he did. 

Tamaki shouldn’t have to dumb himself down to match him.

He grit his teeth and forced a smile.

“So-Chan, don’t make a scary face.”

“I’m trying not to~” he sang through bared teeth, in a mocking tone.

“You don’t have to try so hard, So-chan. Your face is pretty enough, so just a little smiling will be okay.”

He recognized that Tamaki was trying to help him feel better, but that only got him more frustrated. _We can’t all have a roguishly handsome face like Tamaki._

Regardless, they finished the routine.

In the dressing room behind the set, Sogo carefully unbuttoned the elaborate costume top, although he’d like more to rip the whole thing off.

Tamaki’s was loose and came off easily, of course, because he was the sexy one. It was his role in the group, and it fit him. Sogo tried not to look, but he did. Frustrated in two ways at once. Tamaki was naturally good at things he could never hope to be, and he was just too damn attractive for a high school boy.

He turned to hide his face, and hung his jacket carefully in the wardrobe.

“So-Chan?”

He turned and thankfully Tamaki had clothed himself. “Yes?”

“Are you angry at me again?”

Sogo sighed. “No.”

“What is it then?”

Sogo put his jacket on and zipped it up. “I couldn’t keep up with your dancing.”

“So-Chan...” 

“It’s not your fault,” he said. “I’m not asking you to slow down. You did it perfectly. It just makes me look worse when I’m dancing beside you.”

“There wasn’t anything wrong with your dance today, you just didn’t smile while you were doing it.”

“You weren’t really watching me.”

“How do you know? You ever look to see where I am looking?”

Sogo folded his arms across his chest and refused to engage him at that. 

“So-Chan,” this time the term of endearment was said in frustration. “You like the way I dance, right?”

Sogo sighed, letting his shoulders slack. “Of course. You’re amazing at dancing.”

“So could you listen to me? Your dancing was good. It could only be better if you relax.”

When someone told him to relax, it only got him more wound up. “I don’t know how you do it. You don’t hold anything back, but it’s not wild like it used to be. You follow the steps, but it looks like it’s just spilling out of you.”

It was like this with music, too. When he tries to play the piano, he was technically good—but he could never find the soul in it. The thing that made it his own.

Tamaki was silent for a moment, thinking. “So-Chan, come on.” He grabbed Sogo’s hand and began to pull him out of the room. “Time for a break!”

Sogo reeled at the touch. Tamaki was strong, there was no getting out of his grip. Had they met under different circumstances, and Tamaki was maybe just a year or two older, he’d be the kind of man that Sogo wanted throwing him against a wall. But this was _Tamaki_. The Tamaki that shotgunned children’s pudding snacks and needed help with his math homework.

He snapped out of his daze as they left the hall and passed some of the crew who were breaking down after the shoot. 

“Tama-kun!” He snatched his hand away. “Please, if people see something like that they’ll get the wrong idea.”

“You worry way too much,” Tama laughed. “Just come on, then I won’t have to pull you.”

“Fine.”

He followed Tamaki out of the building, but instead of moving on towards their next location or calling a car, he began walking down the block towards a park.

“We have another shoot at four,” Sogo said. “Where are we going?”

“We’ve got time!”

Sogo knew they had a few hours, but it was better to be early and—

“Stop worrying,” Tamaki said, as if reading his mind were that easy. “This is important training.”

“What is?”

They arrived at the park. It was only about a block wide, just some grass and a few benches. A place for people to walk their dogs. 

Tamaki led him out into an open patch of grass. It was some time after noon and the sun was shining. Sogo felt too warm and unzipped his jacket.

“Give me your hands,” Tamaki said, holding both arms out. 

Sogo looked around them back and forth over his shoulders. There weren’t any people there, but still. “Tama-kun...”

“Come on, I’m trying to show you how I dance.”

“Are we going to dance out here?”

“No, just!” He grabbed Sogo’s hands. “There. Now, we spin around!”

Sogo gave it an honest try and began to move, but he went the wrong way and nudged into Tamaki instead of spinning.

“So-chan, seriously? You have never done this before?”

“No,” Sogo said meekly, “What is it?”

“You go that way and I go this way and we _spin_.”

That didn’t make it too much clearer, but he started again. Going the right way this time, the function of their arms held together became apparent.

“Go faster!” Tamaki said, laughing. 

It wasn’t hard, with Tamaki’s weight spinning him around like a gyroscope. Silly and awkward at first, the thrill of simple movement crept into him along with a smile.

The world was a blur around them, he could just see Tamaki smiling back at him.

The giddiness broke out into laughter from deep inside him. 

Finally, the spinning force was too much and their hold on each other broke. He plopped harmlessly into the grass underneath him, laughing. Even when he was still, the world was still moving like he was drunk.

“That was fun,” he said between deep breaths. All that spinning had taken it out of him even more than the dancing had. Probably more because of the laughing.

“Yeah, right?” Tamami sat up, breathless and still grinning. “That’s how dancing should be like!”

Sogo pushed himself up and gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m not sure I get it.”

“Okay!” Tamaki stood and clapped his hands together, like he was getting them pumped up for a match. “Second part. Get a running start and leap as far as you can!”

Sogo laughed. “What?”

“Like this!” 

Sogo watched in awe as Tamaki ran across the patch of grass with boundless energy and propelled himself into the air. He flailed his arms as if he could fly with them. His huge body got a surprising amount of distance before it came crashing down. 

Tamaki tucked his knees and rolled into the ground. Despite his calculated maneuver, there was a loud _thud_ and Sogo cringed.

He ran over to him to check him for injury. “Tama-kun, please don’t do things that could injure yourself!”

“That? Nah. Just a bruise or two. But it’s worth it to be in the air, So-chan! It’s like flying. Now you try it.”

Sogo had to grin at how stupid it sounded. “I can’t do that.”

“Sure you can! You’re lighter so it should be easier.”

“That’s really not how things work, but even if it was—I’d break my neck doing that!”

“You can’t fly if you’re afraid to hit the ground,” Tamaki said in a serious tone as if these words conveyed an ancient wisdom. 

“I just can’t not be afraid of hitting the ground,” he scoffed. “Tama-kun, it’s ridiculous!”

Tamaki stood up and dusted himself off. “Okay. Since it’s your first time, I’ll catch you.”

“ _Catch_ me?”

“Yeah, it’s not that hard.”

“I’m smaller than you, but I’m not a ball or a frisbee that you can just catch like it’s no big deal!”

“Then, I’ll hit the ground for you.”

“You’re offering to break my fall.” Sogo sighed. How utterly sweet that was. “But you could still get injured, and how would I explain that to our manager? That I landed on you?”

“Come _on_.” 

Sogo felt suddenly like he was in an after school special about peer pressure.

“It’ll be so cool, So-Chan! You’ll feel like dancing, for sure!”

Sogo took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Tamaki beamed. “Hell yeah! Start over there and run run run!”

Sogo cursed under his breath asking himself just what he thought he was doing. But, he did want to understand. What it was Tamaki felt when he was dancing. 

He took another deep breath, and on the exhale, he began to run. He’d never been the athletic sort, so it was all by instinct. When he closed the distance between Tamaki and himself, he pushed as hard off the ground with his feet as he could.

There was pure terror after that. He was sure his heart stopped beating for a second. He wasn’t a great jumper, as it turned out. In that moment he must have only been three feet off the ground at most. But in that half second, he finally felt what Tamaki was talking about. He felt free.

Tamaki ran towards him to make up for the distance he couldn’t cross. 

He came down into Tamaki’s arms, open wide for him. Tamaki had a huge grin on his face. His eyes glittered with excitement. Surprise too, probably, that Sogo had actually done it. Maybe even pride. 

Tamaki caught him, threw his arms around his waist. Sogo clung to his neck like a scared cat. The impact sent him reeling backwards, and then to the ground. Nowhere near as disastrously as Sogo had imagined, however.

Tamaki’s protective embrace turned into a big bear hug. “You did it, Sogo!”

Sogo laughed, letting all the nervous anxiety and thrill of the jump shake out of him as Tamaki squeezed him. “I did!”

He rolled off Tamaki, but only to relieve him from his weight. He remained nestled in the grass beside him. 

He began to think about how, as much as they fought, Tamaki’s presence was always a comfort. Just by being there.

“Thank you.”

Tamaki turned his head to look at him. “Do you feel better, So-chan?”

Sogo nodded. 

“That’s good.” Tamaki stretched his arms and legs, making an angel in the grass with a big yawn. He let one of his arms slide under Sogo’s head. “Time for a nap.”

Hard to argue with that. 

This feeling was familiar, the lull after a rush. Sogo knew all about physical highs and lows, but the low had never felt quite so comfortable as this before. He wanted to stay.

He pulled the phone out of his back pocket. It was miraculously unscathed in spite of all the rough housing.

“Meh, _So-chan_ ,” Tamaki whined.

“You know I can’t sleep if I don’t set my alarm.”

He placed it back in his pocket and then rest his head back on Tamaki’s outstretched arm. “Is this really okay, though?” 

He wasn’t even sure what he meant to say. Was it okay to let himself be this close to someone? Why would he ask Tamaki that when it was a question for himself?

Tamaki was already half asleep. “This,” he mumbled and fumbled at Sogo’s head, giving him a lazy pat. “This is training number three.”


End file.
